Starship Currently Inactive
by Vincenzo Bortelucci
Summary: Takes place about a decade after the original series, but focuses instead on a lowly frieghter and it's crew. Rated for extreme violence, brief written nudity, humor. Read and Review. I wrote this when my spacebar was messed up three years ago. Will redo.
1. Chapter One:The Fall of Blue Heaven

Starship Dragonia  
  
Chapter 1:The Fall Of Blue Heaven  
  
Sometime in what was generally regarded as the morning hours in the spaceport known as Blue Heaven,the place was incredibly quiet,as only the frieghter crews were awake,and was peaceful...or so it seemed.Three shadows crept along the streets,keeping low and out of profile,moving quietly and steadily.they neither whispered nor mumbled,only making crude hand signals to each other.From what could be observed,one of the figures,the one at the front of the small group,was shorter than average,and carrying alot for thier size,whereas the other two were of average hieght,and covered by thick robes,obiously to conceal something.  
  
As they made steady progress through the city,moving around the areas where Ctarl-Ctarl and Galaxy Force officers made thier rounds,they picked up speed,and then when they reached the center of the city,began thier whole reason for coming to Blue Haven....Destruction.One of the Galaxy Force officers turned a questioning glance toward them and asked "What is your buisiness?!".By what little light there was,it was obvious that the small figure was beaming.There was a click,and the officer backed away,with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
*BANG!*The gunshot alerted the other officers,the alarms sounded through the city,people fleeing thier houses were shot in the street,places were caught on fire,wether by mistake,or on purpose.Then,in the midst of chaos,the three figures donned helmets and each aimed thier gun towards the glass dome surrounding the colony.The screams increased in volume as people were pulled from the ground into the endless space,thier faces plastered with pure terror.The figure let themselves float up into space,maniacal laughter blaring through the speech filters of thier space- helmets.  
  
Meanwhile,in the hanger,those that escaped through the blast doors made for thier ships as fast as thier feet would carry them.The door of one particular frieghter was pushed open from the inside and man clothed in sky-blue slacks,and a green short-sleeved shirt,poked his head out while donning a sleeveless white vest.Bright blue eyes shone through the black shoulder-length hair on his head,and his height greatly made up for his lack of muscle.He reached out his hand and snatched a passing outlaw."Let go of me!",the outlaw screamed."Only after you tell me what the hell's going on in there",was his angry reply.The outlaw stopped struggling and,in a hasty voice related a shorter version of what had happened,wich was reduced to two sentences and a warning,then broke the man's grasp and ran for his ship.Said man turned to enter his ship and met with another dressed exacxtly like him,sporting sunglasses and a fedora.  
  
"Captain Redwing,sir",he said,addressing the black-haired man,"We have to go,they have issued an evacuation order!"."I know,Karl,",replied Redwing,"I know.Get Kuro on the foward cannon,I have a feeling we'll have to scoot through debris.Ready the navigation computer,I'll be back in five minutes.".Captain Redwing turned back in the direction in wich he came,and waltzed purposefully out the door. 


	2. Chapter Two:The Escape

Chapter 2:The Escape  
  
As his captain made an exit,Karl turned and headed in the opposite direction down the narrow corridor.As he walked,he kicked doors open and yelled into the rooms beyond them.  
  
"Rise and shine Wilson! Wake up Peter! Kuro,get to your station! Molly,at your post! Gina,get over to-god,woman;put on some clothes! Jim?Peter,where's Jim?...In Gina's room?...Jim Falrek,get out here now!"  
  
Karl continued to the bridge,where he looked at the particular man on watch,sleeping in front of him.The only non-human member of the crew,Talma was a male Ctarl-Ctarl with silver hair gleaming by the light of the navigation moniter.His vest was hanging on the back of his seat,and his name tag was on the floor underneath it. When Karl shook him awake,his ears twitched for a moment or two,then the glow of his red eyes was also added,thanks to the navigation monitor."Moring already?',Talma said,with a sleepy grimace crossing his face.Karl scowled at him and explained the situation rather harshly,then turned to the crew.All of them were in thier uniform..Or at least partially.One bald man with an artificial red eye,and a blue one was hastily pulling his pants on as he walked to the security post to sit next to Talma,who politely adjusted the 'Wilson Farnham' nametag on his vest from his seat.The only thing the asian man,whom had black hair parted in the middle,and deep black eyes,was missing was his nametag-wich read 'Kuro Takishiri'-,wich he pinned on,and his glasses,wich were sitting beside his moniter.A blonde girl with a plain hazel color to her eyes was,suprisingly,in full unform.Behind her,however,were two peole in quite the opposite fashion.A woman with shoulder-length brown hair,tied in a braid,who happened to be wearing nothing short of a thong,sunglasses,her white vest,and a smile,followed by an equally naked man,who was hastily donning his boxers,with blue hair and blue eyes with a slight tint of green,and a dragon tatoo along his hairless chest.These two slipped into the hatch to the left of the corridor,the man moving hastily,the woman moving slowly.  
  
"Now that we're all here,",said Karl,with a tinge of annoyance in his voice,"I'd like to inform everyone that we're in danger of death and the station is about to implode,causing the ship to collapse on itself and a painful death for us all."He had gotten the exact reaction he expected.Whenever something dangerous happened,Kuro turned around and whispered about it to Molly-the blonde-and the man below,Peter,whined.Talma blinked once or twice,then reclined and tried to resume his sleep.Meanwhile....  
  
Captain Redwing was running through the docking area,pushing through the wild crowd of people rushing to leave before the station imploded.He spotted an old man with shaved grey hair and green eyes,and snatched his collar as he passed."Ah..H-heey th-there Flint!",the elderly man yelped nervously,"I d-don't quite th-think that this is th-the time t-to discuss our little d-debt!"."Can it,Pharlan,and hand me your wallet!",Redwing yelled,shaking the old man."Ehehehe..Just a s-second,p-p-p-please?",the old man whined,his voice becoming shakier.He reached a shivering hand into his pocket and pulled out a rather fat wallet,wich Flint snatched from his hand,and pulled out all of the money.He then threw the man down with a smirk and turned back towards his ship,still walking patiently and purposefully.  
  
As time passed,tension grew on the bridge,and the crew members became nervous.Peter began crying in the engineering deck below,comforted by Gina,who was still lacking in clothes.Talma's ears began twitching,and hu mumbled,"Captain's back...".Sure enough,only seconds later,Flint had walked casually onto the bridge,and began issueing orders."Talma,wake up! Molly,set a course for Heiphong,we have a delivery to make for Luo industries.".Already accustomed to space,no one seemed suprised when the port became empty and the airlocks opened.Kuro pulled his coffee thermos from the air and took a swallow from it,then clicked it closed again.Molly pulled her hair down and tucked it in the collar of her shirt.As soon as the port's airlocks were fully open,all of the ships raced for the nearest ones,many of them colliding with each other.Flint held his hand up after one collision that caused the two ships to fly off in seperate directions,smashing ships as they went along,and the ship suddenly lurched foward and the sound of the engine's whine filled the bridge.The ship's speed increased,and soon,the shjip sped out of the spaceport and towards Heiphong.Karl took his seat and filed through the communications channels for anything other than distress signals.About halfway through his sorting an alert screen appeared on his moniter.He pressed the corresponding button for that alert and the navigation moniter clicked and changed to the view of a Galaxy Force officer,who blared out so loudly that Talma fell out of his seat right beside the moniter."This is the galaxy force police ship Grand-Rain hailing the FMC Linerunner,stop your engines and release your cargo now!' 


End file.
